prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC09
is the 9th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 350th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Kanade becomes downhearted due to realizing that she is without a Belltier of her own. She decides to imitate Hibiki in order to obtain her Belltier. In this time, she learns the valuable lesson of being herself. '' Synopsis One night, Kanade awakens after a terrible dream. She fought against a Negatone but without a Belltier she ended up only being a nuisance to Cure Melody. To her surprise, she sees that everyone else they know has a Belltier of their own- including their enemies. Realizing that she would only become a burden, Kanade decides she must try to figure out why she doesn't have a Belltier yet. At school, Hibiki attempts to try to speak to Kanade after hearing from Souta that she was having nightmares. However, seeing that Kanade is handling her normal school duties with no issues, she wonders if perhaps Souta may have been wrong. Kanade has always been perfect in class so this isn't anything unusual- and she points this out to some fellow classmates who come by and ask her. During a break, Kanade came to the park to find Hummy in search of musical notes when she sees the cupcakes she made. Kanade asks Hummy if there is a way to make her Belltier appear, but receives a vague answer that it was Hibiki's "Pretty Cure Power" that became her Belltier. After receiving some power from the Fairy Tone, Kanade decides her next option would be to observe Hibiki and find her source of power. At home, Hibiki was making curry rice for lunch. Kanade lends a hand to make some delicious curry, and while watching Hibiki shovel it all down she tries to force herself to eat a lot too, believing this might be the cause of her power. The following afternoon, Hibiki was helping the Track Team train while Kanade wonders if it's Hibiki's sporting hobby that gives her power and she decides to run with her. She continues on, sure that her Belltier will appear if she matches Hibiki's pace; but as soon as they begin to run she can hardly keep up. Seeing how depressed Kanade is, Hibiki asks if something is wrong. Kanade responds over her feelings of self-pity, stating she is pathetic and useless. Just then, Siren spots a musical note hiding in a Sakura petal opposite the embankment they were sitting on, and turned it into a Negatone. Emitting soundwaves of sorrow, the Negatone plunged the surrounding people into sadness. The girls witness this and transform into Pretty Cure. Without her Belltier, Rhythm instantly rushes recklessly against the Negatone so that she would not be a burden to Melody. However, she goes too far, accidentally injuring Melody in the process. Now feeling worse, Rhythm begins to lose her courage. Seeing this, Melody assures her that as her partner, she doesn't need to keep her troubles to herself, and these words assure Rhythm that Melody cares about her. She gains a strong desire to protect her friend and the people around them, and to her surprise, a new power is born and she summons her Fantastic Belltier for the first time. Using a final attack with her Belltier, Rhythm subdues the Negatone. Major Events *Cure Rhythm's Fantastic Belltier is born, and with Fairy Tone Fary, she can also perform the purification attack Music Rondo. *Minor Land's team starts to develop discord among themselves, with Bassdrum openly showing disdain for Siren. Trivia *Fairy Tone Rery's power is that of legends, giving the player willpower to go on. *One of those who Kanade sees with a Miracle Beltier in her nightmare is Shirabe Ako, despite not realizing that she's already a Cure and uses another weapon to fight with when she does appear. **Likewise, when Siren becomes a Cure later, she doesn't use a Belltier either but something else completely. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Kurokawa Ellen / Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Minamino Souta *Shirabe Ako *Minamino Misora *Minamino Sousuke *Masamune Ouji *Shirabe Otokichi Gallery SPC09/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪